A flexible display device is a display device formed based on a flexible base material. As the flexible display device has the characteristics of being flexible, wide viewing angle and being easy to carry, the flexible display device has a wide application prospect and good market potential in most display applications such as portable products.
In the prior art, the upper and lower layers of the metal wire of the bezel portion of the flexible display device are made of an inorganic film layer, and the inorganic film layer is usually made of a material such as SiNx or SiOx, resulting in poor ductility of the inorganic film layer, the metal wire is more likely to be broken due to the breakage of the inorganic film layer when the bezel of the flexible display device is bent, thereby affecting the display quality of the flexible display device.